


Glad I ran into you

by Bloodyredsun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodyredsun/pseuds/Bloodyredsun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Dean ran into Castiel, quite literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glad I ran into you

***

They say your life flashes before your eyes right when you are about to die, but in the case of Dean Winchester the only thing he saw were flashes of his younger brothers face as his 1967 Chevy impala went head to head with a small blue car coming straight for him.

Sam was in the middle of studying for his next midterm when he got the call. Needless to say the younger Winchester dropped everything and rushed to the hospital the minute he was told about the accident. He got there as quickly as he could considering he was an hour away and didn’t have a car to call his own. But being Dean’s brother of course he knew how to hot wire a car, and you can bet your ass that’s exactly what he did.

Running a few red lights along the way Sam rushed into the hospital pushing nurses and patients out of the way. The worry was carved into his face as he made his way to the front desk demanding to speak with anyone who had any information on his brother. His hazel green eyes were red and puffy ready to burst into tears.

“Please, I need help, my brother, Dean Winchester. They told me here was here.” The desperation could be heard in his voice as he pleaded with one of the nurses to tell him something, anything that would take Sam out of his misery.

A nurse quickly started looking through all the new records looking for a Dean Winchester when they heard a gentle voice coming from behind Sam. “Easy Kiddo, everything is gonna be A-O.K!”

Sam turned, his feathery brown hair twirled around with him ready to meet the doctors eyes but was instead greeted by golden brown hair. After a second of confusion Sam lowered his gaze and met with honey colored eyes. “Really? He’s going to be okay?” his voice was shaky and strained as he looked for reassurance in the nameless Doctors eyes.

“Hells yeah! You can thank that steel cage of his for that, he only suffered minor injuries.” Sam didn’t think twice, once the good news took over his entire body he wrapped his arms around the shorter man sighing in relief. “As for my brother...” The doctors words shook Sam to the core.

Sam gulped pulling away biting his lip afraid of the answer. “Your brother?”

The doctor didn’t answer he just walked away leading the younger Winchester into the room where both their brothers were resting after the accident. Sam followed him blindly and was about to ask for the doctors name before he was interrupted.

“Names Gabriel by the way, thanks for asking kid.” The sarcasm was heavy in his voice as they approached the room at the end of the hall.

“Uhm, right I’m sorry. My name’s Sam, Sam Winchester, and don’t call me kid.”

The doctor stopped in front of a white plain door with the number 15 on it and turned to face the boy with a smirk on his lips. “Nice to meet you Sam, your brother is right in there he’s asleep so you know don’t be so.... weepy.” Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows before opening the door to reveal two beds on opposite sides of the room.

Half a second later Sam rushed to his brothers side taking in all the cuts and bruises covering his body. Sam shut his eyes biting back tears as he gently patted down Dean’s short light brown hair.

The doctors sharp voice broke the silence in the room. “He’s gonna be fine, calm down. No need to go all weeping widow on everyone.” Sam clenched his jaw and turned to face the doctor ready to tear him a new one, but as he saw the doctor standing over the other bed in the room with a sad look on his face Sam couldn’t bring himself to say anything. All he could do is look at Dean and hope that Gabriel’s brother would be okay too.

Gabriel was good at hiding his emotions, as a doctor it’s something he needed to learn and he’d become quite the expert over time. But starring at his brother hardly breathing brought out all those emotions Gabriel had hid away when started medical school. A heavy sigh exited his lips as he looked overt at Sam. “Come on kid, we should let them rest.”

Sam shook his head the whole time still looking at Dean. “No, I’m staying right here, I can’t leave him alone like this.”

Gabriel frowned but said nothing else, and before Sam could say another word Gabriel was gone with out a sound.

***

The bright light coming from behind the thin useless curtains was burning right through his shut eyelids and irritating the green hues that laid beneath. “Son of a bitch.” he groaned rubbing his eyes trying to slowly adjust to the light that was filling the room. If he didn’t know any better he’d swear he was outside and not in this piece of crap bed sore all over.

“Look who’s finally awake.” A low raspy voice filled the room and at the angle he was laying in he had no idea where it was coming from. Dean gulped and his eyes widened to the size of golf balls as he tried to push words out of his mouth.

“God?” He felt stupid the moment the words stumbled out of his lips but at the moment he honestly had no other explanation, it wasn’t until he sat up slowly that he noticed the other bed that was right across from his.

“No. Just the man you almost killed last night.”

The voice showed no hint of anger, or emotion what so ever yet it was like nothing Dean had ever heard before, because if he had you could bet your ass he would remember it. Dean licked his lips searching for the words that would somehow say he was sorry but in all honesty he didn’t even know if he was sorry.

“Listen buddy, that was an accident so don’t get your panties in a bunch.” A hint of annoyance was present in his voice before he recalled what had happened last night and the only other thing he could think of was his brother.

“Sammy!” he yelled out desperation hidden in his voice as his eyes searched for that giant Sasquatch he called a brother.

“He left a few minutes ago, possibly because he couldn’t stand the sound of you snoring for a second more.”

Dean bit hard on his lower lip trying his hardest not to throw anything in his grasp at the asshole laying only a few feet away.

“Hey! You have a problem with me?! Come say it to my face!”

“Well I would if I could except I’m sort of in this hospital bed because of you!”

Dean was red in the face with anger and if it weren’t for the loud sound coming from the monitors connected to his hear that called a worried Sam and Gabriel into the room Dean would have gotten up and shut that asshole up for good.

‘Dean!” Sam dropped the food he was holding in his hands and ran to his brothers side trying to make out what was going on. “What the hell happened Dean?”

“He had a little hissy fit.” Gabriel’s patronizing voice filled the room as he checked Dean’s vitals making sure it wasn’t something serious. “He’ll be fine he just needs to calm down and stop screaming at the other patients.”

Sam gave Dean one of his notorious bitch faces as he moved closer to him. “Seriously? I mean SERIOUSLY, I leave you alone not five minutes and you start picking om the doctors brother.”

Dean gulped looking over at the doctor who had moved over to the other bed. “You sure he’s tall enough to be a doctor?” Sam couldn’t help but smirk at his brothers comment as he looked over at Gabriel examining his height.

“I can hear you, you ass monkey.” Sam and Dean continued to bite back the laughter that was building up in the pit of their stomach while Gabriel checked if his brother was alright. “You okay Cas? How are you doing? I bet you’ll think twice next time you drive home after a night at the male prostitute place.”

Castiel glared at his older brother nostrils flared and his blue eyes filled with hate. “I don’t know what you are talking about Gabriel, that accident was not my fault, and I did not come from any such place!”

Gabriel burst out laughing and reached over to his brother ruffling his hair. “Yeah yeah bro whatever you say. Anyway Dean-o here is your roommate remember he put you in here so play nice.” Gabriel winked at Castiel making the younger man even more angry than he already was.

“That’s not funny Gabriel, I want to change rooms.” Gabriel shook his head walking away and motioning Sam to join him. “Sorry bro, no can do you guys are stuck together.”

“Like hell we are, Sam get me the hell out of here I don’t need to be in some hospital where the Doctors aren’t even adult size!”

“Hey! Watch your mouth kid I have access to your drugs I can add some Viagra in there. I’d like to see what you do with an erection that lasts more than four hours”

Dean gulped looking over at Sam only to see him shrug and hide the laughter that was bubbling up inside. “Yeah yeah laugh it up chuckles, just wait till I’m out of here Sammy you’re gonna wish you and that miniature doctor never became buddies!” Sam waved Dean goodbye as he followed Gabriel out the door.

Castiel starred blankly at the ceiling thinking of something to say. “Well... this is rather.... uncomfortable.” Dean grumbled crossing his arms under his chest. “Yeah you’re telling me...”

***

Things between Dean and Cas didn’t seem like they were getting any better, when Cas wasn’t busy annoying the living hell out of Dean, Dean would make sure that Cas didn’t get a second of sleep but there was one thing both could agree on.

“Must you two act like such children, the accident was just that and accident nothing more! Now stop being babies and deal with the fact that you guys have to stay here together until both of you get better.” Sam and Gabriel stepped in every once in while to give them that speech this time it was Sam’s turn and he always made it exceptionally boring just so he wouldn’t raise any suspicion at how fast he actually gave it.

Dean and Cas shot knowing glances at each other as Sam hurried back to wherever he and Gabriel always ran of to. It was clear to the two of them that their brothers were off somewhere doing god knows what to each other. They didn’t particularly care but it was a way for them to bond.

“Hey Dean, did you notice how fucked up Sam’s hair was?” Dean snorted as he tried to sit up on the bed so he could get a better look at the man he was unconsciously growing fond of. “Are you kidding me? I take your messed up sex hair and raise you hickeys the size of quarters all over his neck.”

Castiel burst out laughing before thinking back to a couple days ago when Gabriel was the one who had to give them the whole “play nice kids” speech. “Well that wasn’t as bad as when Gabriel was actually wearing Sam’s shirt...” Dean threw his head back in laughter as both men screamed “INSIDE OUT!”

Their laughter filled the room and for a moment they completely forgot their so called ‘hatred’ for each other. There was even a fraction of a second when they both looked at each other with genuine smiles on their lips.

Dean cleared his throat with a cough and licked his lips before his voice turned back into it’s usual rough tone. “I- uhm I guess that accident was sort of my fault wasn’t it.” Dean was ready to hear Castiel yell ‘i told you so’ over and over again but instead was surprised by his complete silence. “Cas? Cas come one I know I know hells freezing over I apologized but I mean it.” Dean smiled and looked over wanting to see a smile pulling at the corners of the mans lips but all he saw was what appeared to be a sleeping man.

Deans miled softly not thinking anything of it and waited to hear the sound of Cas’ heart beat coming from the monitors, the same sound he had secretly been falling asleep to every night since he arrived but there was nothing. Dean looked around for any sign of life but there was none. Dean lowered his gaze to the torn power cord that was severed by the pressure of Cas’ bed pulling own on it.

With out hesitation Dean pulled out all the wires that were attached to his arms sending droplets of blood flying everywhere. “Cas!” Dean screamed as best he could but it only sounded like a whimper as he stumbled over to the unconscious man laying lifeless on the hospital bed. Dean gulped not knowing what to do, he screamed for a nurse but none came, looking out the window he noticed it was already dark. Of course those lazy bitches hardly checked on this floor late at night, they never did before so why would they now. Dean shut his eyes his lower lip quivering lightly as he slipped a hand under Castiel’s head. His hair was wet with sweat but that didn’t bother Dean.

He desperately looked for a pulse but his own shaking fear didn’t help him one bit. “Dammit Cas, not now. I was starting like you.” As much as he wanted to believe that he knew it was a lie, he had liked Cas for a while, probably since the first tiem he heard his voice but of course his own pride would never let him admit it. Dean bit his lip hard until it hurt to much to continue. His eyes were red and watery as a few tears rolled down his flushed cheeks.

“Why Cas, I was gonna say I was sorry, I was finally admitting that it was my fault. I wasn’t paying attention, I thought I was driving on the right side of the rode but... but I must have drifted to the other lane. I was so tired Cas, so fucking tired. I hadn’t slept in days. Hell, it seems like the only time I can sleep is when I listen to your stupid hearty beat.”

Dean chuckled his laughter mixed in with his tears as he lowered his head on to the others chest as he tried to keep himself from sobbing.

“Took you long enough...”

The familiar voice, it was like music to his ears and at first he didn’t believe it but there it was, his heart beat as strong as ever. “Cas...” he paused for a moment looking into his blue eyes. “You son of a bitch!” Dean discreetly wiped away his tears as he looked away trying not to show the red that had completely taken over his face. “Are you fucking kidding me Cas... I thought... I thought...”

“...I was dead?” Cas raised both brows in confusion. ‘I was tired... and well I sorta... fell asleep.” Dean glared at castiel his green hues mentally burning holes into Cas but it didn’t last long, the moment Cas smiled Dean let the act fall as he pulled Cas face towards his pressing their lips together. Much to his surprise Cas didn’t pull away nor protest, in fact he seemed to be enjoying the kiss even more than Dean if that was possible.

Cas moaned into the others lips as he starred at him with half lidded eyes. “ I should really die more often.” Dean bit down on Cas; lip for saying that as he let his hand explore Castiel’s body under the robe. He was warm compared to his cold almost icy hand which seemed to be giving Castiel chills.

“Fuck Cas’ the things I could do to you right now for giving me that scare....” Dean gulped pulling away never taking his eyes off him. His erection was more than obvious in the flimsy hospital gown something he hoped Cas would appreciate. Castiel’s breath was shallow and broken as he licked his chapped lips.

“Oh yeah? Like what?” Dean took that as an invitation as a smirk whipped away the smile he once wore and lust completely flled his eyes. Throwing one leg over the bed he straddled Castiel and lifted the gown to expose his already throbbing cock. Dean snorted as he gripped the base of his cock and rubbed the tip with his thumb.

With his free hand Dean lifted his own gown and rubbed his own cock on Castiels loving every bit of friction it provided. Dean moaned and groaned until he released Cas from his grip only to grab both their cocks and jerked them off at the same pace smearing pre-come all over his hand using it jerk both their members with more ease.

Castiel’s face had turned a bright red as beads of sweat formed on his forehead and dripped down as he tossed his head back from the immense pleasure that was taking over his entire body. “Fuck Dean... please, I need more please.” He didn’t have to tell Dean twice, without hardly moving a muscle Dean had repositioned himself in between Cas’ legs letting them rest gently on his shoulder. Dean pressed against Cas’ entrance teasing him a bit before putting his hand in front of Castiel’s mouth. “Lick.” his voice was rough and demanding like if he had never wanted anything more and with out question Castiel nodded pressing his tongue against the soft skin of Dean’s hand as obscene sounds escaped his mouth.

“You kinky son of a bitch Cas.” Pulling away his hand was like taking a loli pop from a child, and the look on his face was just as priceless. Using the spit on his hand Dean lubed up his cock getting it dripping wet until he was ready to take him all in.  
Bitting down on his sore lip Dean pressed further into Cas’ entrance making his way past the ring of muscle as moans poured from his mouth faster than he had ever heard. He thrust slowly at first only going half way in until the other was ready since he didn’t want to hurt him more than absolutely necessary.

Cas wast starting to look sexier and sexier by the second, the way his lips just curved up and the sounds that exited his lips forced Dean to thrust in harder and deeper with out even noticing, Before he knew he had filled up Cas with all of him and the room was filled with the noise of skin slapping against skin and the various cries that made their way past parted lips.

Dean reached up to lace his fingers in Castiel dark brown hair tugging as he forced himself to go faster. He nipped at the skin to his sides pressing kisses and dragging his teeth and tongue along the soft curves of Castiel’s legs. Cas moans seemed to be getting louder the faster that Dean went, as he brought a hand up to cover his lips Dean pushed it away. “How are you gonna scream my name if you do that?”

Cas nodded as his hand trailed down his body to grab a hold of his cock and stroke it at the same pace Dean was thrusting. “Dean... please I can’t hold n much longer... please I want to feel you come.” Dean smirked grabbing on to Castiel’s hips to anchor himself as he continued to thrust his throbbing cock inside of him.

Castiel moaned one last time before biting down on his lip while his back arched up feeling the warm come splatter all over his exposed stomach and the gown that laid on his chest. He was out of breath and his skin was shiny with sweat while Dean continued to thrust a few more times before exploding inside Castiel in a fiery orgasm that caused him to fall forwards into Castiel’s embrace.

Dean’s and Cas' stomach was covered in come but neither were bothered to move. They were sore tired and completely out of breath but at the same time completely comfortable. “I'm glad I ran into you.”

The room was quiet for the rest of the night and it wasn’t until the next morning when Sam walked into the room expecting to see them at each other throats only to find Dean with his ass in the air and his face nuzzled in Castiel’s neck. Gabriel walked in right behind Sam and they looked at each other for a second before chuckling and saying. “I told you so.” in unison.


End file.
